CDMAS was used for analyses of protein and peptide sequences for mapping binding sites in two molecules involved in the fibrinolytic system. These proteins are plasminogen activator inhibitor type-1 (PAI-1) and its binding protein, vitronectin (VN). Attempts are being made to determine disruption schemes for the PAI-1/VN interaction, ultimately enhancing blood clot dissolution in the body.